<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>being pretty must be tiring by kaywasnotfound</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003598">being pretty must be tiring</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaywasnotfound/pseuds/kaywasnotfound'>kaywasnotfound</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, dream and george are dating, george and dream aren't at home in this, karl and sapnap aren't dating, karl and sapnap live together, karl sapnap dream and george all live together</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 12:54:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaywasnotfound/pseuds/kaywasnotfound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>karlnap + random prompt i found online (but aren't they all just random?)<br/>prompt: person a: *yawns*<br/>person b: yeah, being pretty must be tiring.<br/>person a: *tilts head* then you must be exhausted.<br/>person b: *blushes furiously*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Karl Jacobs/Sapnap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>being pretty must be tiring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>another little fic that i wrote in my phone notes :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">karl pushes himself away from his desk chair, taking off his headphones and smiling brightly to himself as he closes out his streamlabs and everything, turning his monitors off as well.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>another great stream,</em> he thinks.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he stretches and then stands from said chair, and he leaves it sitting in the exact place it was rather than pushing it back underneath his desk.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>"kaaaaarl?"</em> someone calls his name in a sing-song tone - he knows exactly who it is. <em>"saaaapnaaaaap!"</em> he calls back as he leaves his room, leaving the door open and making his way down into the living room where sapnap was sitting. they'd moved into a good sized house together just recently, living with dream and george as well, but they were currently gone.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>"probably on some dumb date,"</em> karl remembers sapnap stating jokingly just after they'd left. that had been almost an hour ago.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"c'mere!" sapnap says, eagerly patting the couch beside where he sat. karl smilee as he runs over and hops over the back of the couch, flopping on the cushions and falling gently against sapnap's shoulder. "how was your stream?" the younger man asks. "hm, it was good. got some donos and gifts again, everything was good," karl explains.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">sapnap nods, "awesome, man! i'm happy for you," he says. minutes later as he and karl are watching tv, sapnap yawns, stretching his arms above his head and groaning softly at the feeling. "yeah, being pretty must be tiring," karl jokes, giggling softly. sapnap tilts his head.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"hm, then you must be exhausted."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">karl blushes furiously, snapping his head over to look at sapnap; "sapnap, oh my <em>god</em>!" he says, gently hitting his arm. said man was laughing, wiping away fake tears as if they were falling. "i'm gonna go to the bathroom," karl rolls his eyes jokingly at sapnap's antics, standing and walking away.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"i'm not wrong though," sapnap says over his shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">"SAPNAP!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the end! hope you enjoyed :))</p><p>my twitter is kaythelovewitch if you wanna follow!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>